The present disclosure relates to service facilities and in particular to service carts used by technicians in such facilities.
Servicing vehicles, such as for repair or maintenance, usually requires a wide array of tools, ranging from manual tools such as screwdrivers and socket wrenches, to pneumatic tools, such as air wrenches, and several types of diagnostic tools, such as electrical instruments. In most facilities, the tools and instruments required by the service technician(s) are housed in cabinets and work benches that line the perimeter of the service facility. Depending upon the type of service being performed, the technician(s) may require ready access to several tools and instruments, and more significantly may require ready access at a part of the vehicle that is distant from the cabinet or work bench.
In order to address this concern, mobile tool boxes have been provided so that the technician can have immediate access to the tools at any location within the facility. However, the mobile tool box is generally limited to manual tools, or at best cordless electric tools. Moreover, the typical mobile tool box carries every tool used by the technician, which leads to a very heavy, difficult to move tool box.
Consequently, there is a need for a mobile component that carries multiple types of tools and instruments, that is easily moved anywhere in a maintenance or service facility and that allows the technician to have immediate ready access to manual, pneumatic and electrical tools and instruments.